Addicted to you
by Mariasa
Summary: Arthur Kirkland esta completamente prendado de uno de los chicos que componen un pequeño grupo de música en su barrio, Alfred. Nunca se han hablado, pero cada vez que lo escucha cantar, el joven británico se siente volar, ¿Podrá ir más allá de su timidez y alcázar unas palabras con su rubio de ojos azules? Y si consigue hacerlo, ¿Cómo reaccionara el muchacho?
1. 1 Fever

**Autora:** _Mariasa_

**Título:** _"Addicted to you"_

**Anime:** _Hetalia Axis Powers_

**Paring:** _Arthur Kirkland x Alfred F. Jones (Usuk)_

**Resumen:** _Arthur Kirkland esta completamente prendado de uno de los chicos que componen un pequeño grupo de música en su barrio, Alfred. Nunca se han hablado, pero cada vez que lo escucha cantar, el joven británico se siente volar, ¿Podrá ir más allá de su timidez y alcázar unas palabras con su rubio de ojos azules? Y si consigue hacerlo, ¿Cómo reaccionara el muchacho?_

**Disclaimer: **_Fic de tres capítulos, con títulos de diferentes canciones que se atribuirán obra de Alfred –Aun que, obviamente, no lo son. El primer capitulo recibe el nombre de "Fever", de Adam Lambert. Lyrics durante el capitulo.  
_

* * *

**Addicted to you**

* * *

_**Capítulo I : **Fever_

…

"…_Would you be mine?"_

…

* * *

Como siempre en el fondo, a la derecha. Aquel parecía mi sitio perenne encada actuación. Simplemente me había sentado allí la primera vez que había actitud y era ya como una tradición. Solo. Callado. Simplemente estando allí para disfrutar de la música.

Esperaba, sin abrir la boca, a que llegara la gente. Los demás hablaban entre ellos, siempre lo hacían. Parecía el único seguidor que no tenia ganas de _"fangirlear"_ cual histérico. El siempre decía que simplemente eran un grupo que tocaba bastante bien, pero que tampoco era para crear una histeria… Lo que en realidad pasaba es que no quería juntarme con aquel atajo de "niñas tontas y estúpidas" que chillaban enloquecidas ante los muchachos.

Salio él. Adorable, como siempre. Riendo, hermoso, caminando por el pequeño escenario como si solo hubiera nacido para ello. Suelto, sin nervios. Único…

Trague saliva cuando lo vi bromear con sus compañeros en tono risueño mientras agarraba la guitarra, saludando a un par de chicas que casi se habían matado para poder colocarse en primera fila, _¿Qué mierdas pretendían?_ Me pregunté a mi mismo, frunciendo el ceño y removiéndome en mi asiento.

Con una sonrisa tatuada en los labios, comenzó a rasguear la guitarra con lentitud, haciendo que todo mi ser se encogiera. Adoraba verlo tocar, concentrado en los acordes. En ocasiones me lograba hacer sentir que no había nadie más en la sala aparte de nosotros dos. Sacudí aquella idea de la cabeza mil veces, pero no podía evitarlo. El solamente tocaba para mí y yo no tenia oídos para otra música que no fuera la que salía de su guitarra.

— **Arthur, eres estúpido… — **Me decía a mi mismo cada vez que regresaba al mundo lógico. Y aquel mundo, relista, era que el era un simple fan mas de los tantos que se reunían cada fin de semana en aquella pequeña sala, para escuchar a la banda.

Fruncí el ceño ante los chillidos enloquecidos de las muchachas, molestos, cuando Alfred, después de dedicarles un pequeño guiño, comenzó a cantar. El mundo se desvaneció, como hacia siempre, haciéndome suspirar como si de un ataque cardiaco se tratara _"Respira, respira, respira…"_

"_...There he goes_

_My baby walks so slow_

_Sexual tic-tac-toe_

_Yeah I know we both know_

_It isn't time, no_

_But could you be m-mine?..."_

Alfred no tenía la voz bonita. Todo había que decirlo. Le faltaba finura y había ocasiones en las que se le descontrolaba como le ocurría a un niño entrando en la adolescencia. Pero tenia algo, era… atrayente. Como nunca antes había escuchado. Su voz lo atravesaba, lo hería. Me hacia ascender para luego caer de bruces al suelo, hacerme volar para luego ahogarme. Siempre lo había visto por el barrio, con sus amigos, corriendo con su bicicleta o, simplemente, caminando con sus gigantescos auriculares y escuchando música. Nunca le había dedicado más de dos miradas, no me había llamado la atención, hasta la tarde que, de casualidad, lo escuché tocar y cantar con su pequeño grupo improvisado.

Aquello había supuesto el principio del fin, la perdida de mi cordura y el inicio de su estúpido enamoramiento imposible por aquel rubio de ojos azules. Tan siquiera se conocían en persona, quizás Al lo había mirado un par de veces directamente a los ojos… ni tan quisiera unas palabras… Aquel era el mayor contacto que habíamos tenido, me repetía con amargura en mis largas noches, suspirando, acalorado y sin poder conciliar el sueño. Alfred ocupaba cada uno de mis pensamientos…

Aun que lo intentara, no podía evitarlo…

"_...We'll never get too far_

_Just you, me and the bar_

_Silly menage a trois, sometimes_

_Would you be m-mine?..."_

Sus letras, sus canciones… No podía evitar que me pasara la noche con los ojos como platos, suspirando, y quizás demasiado emocionado. Pero mi culpa no era que casi todas sus canciones fuera… relacionadas con temas tan sumamente íntimos. Húmedos. Y calientes… Simplemente con fantasear meterme en la piel de uno de los protagonistas de ellas junto al norteamericano, me quemaba por dentro de pura fiebre.

""_...Oh baby, light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_

_With this fever, fever, yeah..."_

_¿Como pretender... como intentar... Que no me diera fiebre, tan vez una arritmia con aquello?_ Volví a sentir que estábamos solos y que el rubio no estaba en el improvisado escenario, si no a mi lado. Y aquel pensamiento solamente me ayudaba a acalorándome **— Contrólate… Contrólate…**

"_...My one and ownI wanna get you alone_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah..."_

Seguía tocando, comenzando a sudar. Al se dejaba la voz en el micro, sin perder un segundo la sonrisa. Y yo sentía palpitaciones en la garganta a cada _"Fever"_ que salía de sus labios, sintiendo mi propia fiebre ascender, subiendo lenta e inexorablemente por mi nuca, mareándome y matándome. Aquello tenía que ser considerado como método de tortura… Seguro.

"_...There it goes_

_You stole my so and so_

_´Cause, sweetheart_

_No-no-nobody a-kno-kno-knows me_

_Or can find_

_Time to be m-mine, mine_

_Let's get inside your car_

_Just you, me and the stars_

_Kind of menage a trois, sometimes_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Would you be m-mine?_

_Oh baby, light's on_

_But your mom's not home_

_I'm sick of laying down alone, hey_

_With this fever, fever, yeah_

_My one and ownI wanna get you alone_

_Give you fever, fever, yeah..."_

Termino, dejando de cantar y mirando de reojo a su compañero que le devolvía una sonrisa inmaculada y alzaba el pulgar. Realmente, había estado bastante bien… Suspire, tratando de controlar mi respiración de nuevo y aplaudiendo como el resto, pasando a poner la mente en blanco cuando me percate de que la siguiente canción la entonaba otro de los muchachos. Ni siquiera lo escuchaba, solo tenia ojos para la silueta que, a la derecha del cantante, tocaba la guitarra, acalorado y con las mejillas tenuemente teñidas de rojo.

Sus dedos eran rápidos, precisos, sutiles. Trague saliva innumerables veces, observando como Alfred cerraba los ojos _¿Y la cantidad de veces que había imaginado que aquellas manos tanteaban en mi cuerpo como si de aquella guitarra se tratase?_ Temblé al recordar ciertas fantasías sin poder evitar formar una sonrisa idiota con los labios. Sus manos sobre mi piel, acariciándome con lentitud, precisión, mientras que de mis labios solo escapaban un sinfín de indecorosos y ardientes gemidos. No podía evitarlo. Lo deseaba muchísimo. Cerré la boca, dibujando un rictus amargo antes de que se me escapara un jadeo indecoroso al ver como el muchacho sacudía su cabeza hacia un lado, de una manera que se me antojo demasiado provocadora y sensual, apartando los mechones que caían sobre sus ojos.

Ensimismado, seguí observándolo, cayendo de nuevo en la falsa ilusión de aislamiento solo, junto a él, _¿Por qué me seguía haciendo aquello? _Tenía que dejarlo, comprender de que por mucho que Alfred me… Tuviera encandilado, no pasaba de aquello. Un estúpido y nada reciproco sentimiento. Las letras de sus canciones serían para alguna muchacha del barrio. O quizás de la escuela… **— Deja de jugar a los enamoramientos imposibles, idiota… — **Me dije a mi mismo, suspirando. El concierto llegaba a su fin casi de inmediato y las muchachas de primera fila chillaban como locas. Siempre igual. Se lanzaban contra los muchachos del grupo como hienas sobre su presa. _"Patéticas…"_ Me decía a mi mismo, mientras me levantaba pesadamente de la silla, mirando repetidamente y con timidez al escenario. Ya se había acabado. Tendría que pasar otra semana en casa, pensando en aquellas escasas horas en las cual podía darme el lujo de mirarlo sin tapujos, sin prejuicios… Suspiré entrecortadamente, apresurándome a salir del local con rapidez, la visión de las muchachas portándose como niñas para que los muchachos les regalaran algunas de las púas de sus guitarras o las baquetas del batería era completamente estúpido.

El frío me golpeo en la cara nada mas salí por la puerta, haciéndome tiritar y meter las manos en los bolsillos rápidamente. Mierda, no había traído mucha ropa de abrigo y, lo peor de todo, llovía a mares **— Mierda, mierda, mierda… — **Escupí, mientras un escalofrío me recorría la espalda. Ahora tendría que esperar a que parara de llover o echar a correr hasta casa, aventurándome a mojarme por completo. Antes de que me diera cuenta, las muchachas habían salido también y observe de reojo como cada una de ellas sacaba su paraguas y se perdían bajo la densa cortina de agua que caía pesadamente en la calle _¿Había sido mas descuidado que aquel atajo de tontas_? **— No puede ser… — **Gruñí, refugiándome un poco más, contra la puerta, _¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Volver a entrar a la sala y esperar allí, entrando de nuevo en calor? _Pero eso querría decir que estaría dentro… A solas… Con el grupo… Con… La simple idea me hizo enrojecer. No. No. No… Esperaría allí, helándome hasta los huesos y cuando dejara de llover, regresaría a casa. Aun que lo más seguro es que me esperará una reprimenda…

Comencé a balancearme para despertar mis extremidades entumecidas por el frío. Aquello me estaba desesperando,_ ¿Cómo había podido empezar a llover tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo? _**— Esto es una mierda… — **Me mordí con insistencia los labios, comenzando a desesperar, _¿Cuánto tendría que esperar?_ Parecía que no iba a quedarme otra que echar a andar bajo la lluvia. Empecé a hacerme a la idea de ello, suspirando pesadamente **— Bueno, esta bien… ¿Eh? — **Escuché un ruido a la espalda y antes de que pudiera volverme, la puerta del local contra la que estaba reafirmado se abrió bruscamente, empujándome hacia delante, derecho a la zona que no estaba cubierta y haciendo que sintiera ipso-facto la humedad de la lluvia en los huesos. Me gire, furioso y con el rostro completamente rojo,_ ¡Había pensado echar a andar, pero no de aquella manera!_ Escuché una disculpa avergonzada de sus labios, pero estaba completamente furioso **— ¿¡Eres idiota o que te ocurre!? — **Chille enrabiecido y con los ojos semicerrados a la persona que había abierto la puerta. Menudo imbécil…

— **D-de veras… Lo siento — ** Con los labios fruncidos y mal humor, volví a acercarme a la pequeña parcela de la puerta que resguardaba de la lluvia y me quede con la boca abierta. El estúpido que me había empujado y calado hasta los huesos no había sido otro más que Alfred. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, notando como la tanda de insultos que tenía preparada moría en mi garganta. Mierda. Mierda. _¡MIERDA! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de decirle…? _**— No sé me ocurrió pensar que podía haber alguien aquí… Estaba saliendo de espaldas, llevaba la guitarra y no… No te vi. Enserio, lo siento muchísimo. Perdóname… — **No dije nada ante sus sinceras disculpas simplemente me quede mirando su cara con gesto atontado. Jamás lo había tenido tan cerca… Casi podía contar las pequeñas manchas que se dibujaban en su nariz a modo de pecas y si me acercaba un poco más, contar las pestañas que adornaban aquellos ojos azules que me tenían robado el sentido desde hacia meses… Nunca lo había visto con aquellas gafas de media montura que llevaba, pero que solo lo ayudaban a verse más guapo.

—**Y-yo… — **Tartamudeé sacudiéndome el pelo con timidez. Me sentía horrible por haberle chillado así, pero… _¡Dios, había sido un soberano idiota!_ **— Esta b-bien… Pero tendría que t-tener cuidado con… — **Empecé a decir tratando de aguantarle la mirada, pero sin conseguirlo. Alfred me sonreía con dulzura y gesto animado.

— **¿Cómo te llamas? Has estado en el concierto, ¿Verdad? — **Empezó a decir, risueño y simplemente asentí, con la boca semiabierta **— ¿Y no trajiste paraguas? Esta bien… Déjame que te lleve — **Invito, cerrando los ojos y sonriéndome aún más si podía.

— **¿Pe-pe-perdona? — **Tartamudeé con nerviosismo, _¿Había escuchado bien? _

— **¡Claro, ven! — **Farfulló con ánimos, acercándose más a mi **— ¡Te he tirado bajo la lluvia! — **Y sin más dilación, me agarro de la mano, tirando de mí hacia el reguero de lluvia de nuevo, directo a un pequeño coche rojo aparcado delante del local.

— **Pero… ¡No, no hace falta! ¡Ya estoy mojado, no…! ¡No quiero! — **Traté de negarme y tirar hacia el lado contrario, pero la mano de Alfred era demasiado fuerte. Temblé violentamente. Su piel era tan calida que me quemaba allí donde me tenia agarrado, haciendo que mi fiebre volviera a subir. Aquello no era bueno…

— **Vamos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, después de ser tan torpe — **Espetó en voz alta para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de la lluvia. Saco rápidamente las llaves del coche, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y señalándolo, mientras me empujaba **— ¡Entra! — **Ordenó, tras lo cual me empujó. Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta estaba sentado en el calido coche de tapicería negra antigua,_ ¿Qué demonios…? ¿¡Que estaba haciendo en el coche de Alfred!? _Aquello no… No tenia sentido… Me decía a mi mismo, observando como el muchacho abría el maletero, metiendo con rapidez la guitarra en él y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba sentado a mi lado **— Madre mía, menuda manera de llover… — **Rió con ganas, sacudiendo su pelo empapado, que se le pegaba a la cabeza, escurriendo gotas sobre su frente.

Y de repente me encontré enfrascado en dos arduas tareas. En observarlo con detenimiento de reojo y de recordarme a mi mismo como respirar. Lo había olvidado por completo… Gire la cara con vergüenza para mirar hacia la ventana **— Bueno, ¿Dónde vives? — ** Su voz era un susurro amable y me seguía quemando por dentro.

— **En el 23 de Avenid Place…**

— **¿Enserio? Vaya, vivimos muy cerca — **Me dijo mientras arrancaba el coche, y comenzaba a conducir, animado, buscando alguna que otra sintonía en la radio, _¿Cómo había llegado a aquello? ¿Qué hacia en el coche del muchacho por el que estaba encoñado?_ **— Bueno, ¿Vas a decírmelo o no? **

— **¿Eh? — **Aquello me tomo por sorpresa, y volví a mirarlo. Estaba fijo en la carretera, pero de vez en cuando me dedicaba una sonrisa y una media mirada. Dulce, siempre dulce. _¿Me había preguntado algo?_ **— P-perdona, ¿Qué…?**

— **¿Me dirás como te llamas? — **Su sonrisa era demasiado contagiosa. Fruncí los labios, sonriendo tímidamente y bajando los ojos para mirarme las manos. "Deja de sonreírme, idiota" Le pedí con la mente.

— **Arthur — **Bisbiseé, ladeando la cabeza y suspirando, con el ceño fruncido **— Arthur Kirkland…**

— **¡Encantado de conocerte, Arthur! — **Su voz era un torrente de energía. Incluso más que cuando cantaba, cosa que me sorprendió. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar, al menos tan cerca **— Supongo que sabes mi nombre, a no ser que sea el primer concierto al que vienes… Si no es así, Alfred — ** Me guiño un ojo, tal y como lo había visto hacer a aquellas muchachas una y otra vez, cada Sábado **— Alfred F. Jones.**

— **Lo sé. No es el primero al que vengo… N-no es que me guste demasiado. Es solo que los fines de semana no tengo nada mejor que hacer… — **Farfullé asintiendo, sin dejar de mirar las gotas de agua escurrir por el cristal. Era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca y… Me sentía ridículo. Quería saltar por la ventana y huir bajo la lluvia a cada mirada que sentía del ojiazul hacia mí. Del calor que sentía seguramente que mi ropa empapada se había secado.

— **¡Me alegro! — **_¿Nunca dejaba de sonreír?_ Sus dientes era demasiado perfectos… **— Es bueno saber que vienes mas de una vez… ¡Eso quiere decir que te gusta el grupo! ¿Cierto? — **Inquirió con curiosidad, casi pasando por alto mi ultimo comentario y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros. Me gustaba, no eran del todo malos, pero… no iba exactamente por aquel motivo **— Te gusto… ¿La última canción?**

Sabía que me estaba preguntando por la canción que había cantado, la última que había escrito. Empecé a sudar y sabia que las manos me temblaban nada mas recordar aquel _"Fever"_ que me había enloquecido **— No estaba del todo mal… — **Farfulle simplemente, sin retirar la mirada de la ventana. Aquel vago anulamiento pareció bastarle, ya que sin perder la sonrisa, continuo sonriendo **— ¿Estaba… dedicada? — **_¡Idiota!_ Qué haces… ¿Por que mierdas había preguntado aquello…? Había sido como si mi boca se abriera sola. Creo que aquel aroma a café que inundaba el coche me estaba afectando…

Alfred me miro de reojo, analizándome un instante y solamente negó con la cabeza **— No… No tengo novia, si es lo que preguntas… — **Ante aquello sentí mis mejillas enrojecer ¿H-había dado a entender aquello?

— **A-ah… Ya veo… — **Farfullé, con nerviosismo **— No es que… Me importe me importe demasiado. Es solo que… Como todas hablan de amor y de temas… relacionados con eso...**

— **Que sean románticas y subidas de tono no significa que tengan una dedicatoria. Quizás solo me guste hablar de ello… ¿No lo habías pensado? — **Su clara y simple explicación me dejo mudo y de repente nos sumimos en el silencio algo incomodo. Alfred no dejaba de mirarme de reojo y eso me ponía nervioso, _¿Tenia acaso monos en la cara? _

— **¿Qué miras…? — **Pregunté con el ceño fruncido, volviendo la cara hacia él, mirándolo de frente por primera vez en toda la noche. El estadounidense se clavo en mis ojos unos instantes antes de sonreír y alzar las cejas. Adorable. Era demasiado…

— **Nada… — ** Negó con la cabeza, mientras paraba el coche y por fin me miraba directamente. Dios… **— Ya hemos llegado… — **Farfulló con simpleza, mordiéndose repentinamente los labios, _¿Por qué… me sentía como si estuviera saliendo de una cita?_

— **Si… G-gracias por traerme, supongo — **Escupí con rapidez, desabrochándome el cinturón con manos torpes. Alfred cerró la boca, mientras abría la puerta y salía a la calle, volviendo a empaparme _¿Debería despedirme? ¿Qué tendría que decirle? _**— Adiós… — **Bisbiseé con nerviosismo, cerrando la puerta de golpe y comenzando a correr hacía casa. El corazón me golpeaba con fuerza en los oídos, pero aun así escuche claro y preciso el grito que me hizo detenerme de golpe.

— **¡Arthur! — **Me gire, casi sin importarme el frío que empezaba a calarme los huesos. Alfred había bajado la ventanilla del copiloto, mirándome con las mejillas teñidas de rojo **— ¡Nos vemos el sábado! — **Exclamó con alegría, cerrando la ventanilla y. unos minutos más tarde, desapareciendo bajo la lluvia con el coche. Y yo simplemente pude mirar la sombra del automóvil alejándose, sin decidirme a moverme, ni a entrar en casa.

No podía pensar, ni respirar con normalidad. Tenía la cara completamente teñida de rojo, sin poder creerme aún que hubiera pasado unos minutos en el coche junto a él. Ni que lo hubiera despedido, esperando verlo en el próximo concierto,_ ¡Aquello no podía ser real! _Me dije a mi mismo, llevándome las manos a la cabeza, moviéndome al fin, entrando en el recibidor de casa y tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos, mi nerviosismo y mi calentura.

_Continuara..._

* * *

_¡Espero que les guste el fic! Se me ocurrio mientras creaba un FST Usuk y añadia algunas de las canciones que más me recuerdan a esta linda pareja... ¡Y aqui tienen! Sé que soy horrible y tengo que actualizar en vez de subir más y más fics, pero no puedo evitarlo u.ù. Estoy terminando el capitulo 3 de "Nuevo Mundo" y "Amortentia"... Y quiero subirlos entre hoy y mañana... ¡SPAM de subidas! (:_

_Espero que lo disfruten ;) Y como siempre, dedicado a todas las amantes de este par de locos angloparlantes, grrrr~~  
_

_¡Suerte, besos y hasta la proxima!  
_


	2. 2 Addicted

**Notas: **Cancion para el capítulo, Addicted, de Simple Plain ( watch?v=MZdWbVukEuY )

* * *

**Addicted to you**

* * *

…

_**Capítulo II : Addicted**_

…

"…_I'm addicted to you"_

_..._

La semana había pasado tortuosamente lenta desde el sábado cuando lo había podido ver por última vez. Aun recordaba su sonrisa efusiva, sus ojos brillantes. En su coche, antes de alejarse… El simple recuerdo del paseo que habíamos dado bajo la lluvia desde el local hasta mi casa me acompañaba a cada instante, quemándome. No podía sacarme de la mente aquel ligero y tenue aroma a café que inundaba el ambiente del vehículo. Ni el olor dulce que desprendía Alfred. Era completamente imposible…

Y allí estaba de nuevo. Mismo local. Misma silla. Mismos nervios y la misma cara indiferente hacia las fans enloquecidas de la primera fila. Seguían pareciéndome idiotas y absurdas.

Los muchachos aparecieron de repente por el pasillo, charlando entre ellos y saludando a la gente del público con jolgorio. Las chicas chillaban, haciendo un ruido similar a las ardillas, levantándose y llamándolos. Y simplemente pude gruñir, disgustado. Eran tan ridículas, tan sumamente…

— **Hola Arthur… ****—** Mi cuerpo se heló, parándose mis pensamientos al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia el pasillo con rapidez, tropezando de golpe con aquellos ojos azules que parecían taladrarme con diversión. Alfred me miraba a lo lejos, sonriendo con los labios y con los ojos. Ardí de repente, hundiéndome en mi mismo y moviendo la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente a modo de saludo, sin poder salir de mi calentura y de mi mudez. El americano sonrió aun mas si cabía, para dedicarme un guiño con picardía –lo cual fue terriblemente delicioso para mi- y finalmente, siguió caminando hacia el escenario, saludando con la mano a las muchachas que lo seguían, acercándose para preguntarle una y mil idioteces. Cursis. Idiotas…

— **Arder en el infierno, brujas…** **—** Me dije a mi mismo, con los labios fruncidos, al mismo tiempo que observaba detenidamente los pasos del ojiazul, su manera felina de subir al escenario y agarrar la guitarra, comenzando con un rasgueo suave de la misma. Y casi automáticamente, mi mente volvía a lo mismo. Las mismas ensoñaciones húmedas y calenturientas. A los roces que solo ocurrían en mi cabeza. Solo que ahora, el olor de la piel del americano tenía aquel aroma a café de su coche… Y aquello ayudaba a que todo fuera más real **—** **Para de una vez, imbécil… ****—**Farfullé, con los labios apretados y mordiéndomelos, escuchando a penas a uno de los integrantes del grupo hablar por el megáfono. Alfred estaba con aire distraído sin parar de rasguear la guitarra, como completamente ajeno al público durante unos instantes. Alce las cejas, con aire de preocupación_ ¿Qué pasaba? _El americano siempre estaba animado, interactuando y saludando al público, _¿Por qué de repente parecía tímido?_

—… **Así que como os dije, parece que hoy tenemos nueva canción — **Las palabras del muchacho moreno que estaba siendo coreado desde hacia un rato y al cual yo ignoraba, llegaron a mis oídos de golpe, pero no deje de mirar a Alfred **— Este muchacho la escribió esta semana y nos ha pedido si puede tocarla — **Una risa floja se escucho por los altavoces, mientras Alfred se ponía en el centro del escenario, mientras que sus compañeros se preparaban para acompañarlo, _¿Así que… había escrito una nueva canción? ¿En tan poco tiempo?_

Al sonrío al publico con cierta timidez, mientras terminaba de afinar su guitarra…

"_I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick, I'm addicted to you..."_

Alfred cantaba con los ojos cerrados, dejándose la garganta, la voz y la sonrisa en el micrófono. Y yo sin querer, sonreí, como un estúpido e idiota, tratando de borrarla lo mas rápido posible…

_"...I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?_

_I tried to make you happy but you left anyway..."_

La música flotaba en el ambiente, su tono irregular, aniñado y, aun así, dulce, me inundaba los sentidos. Cada palabra que se escapaba de sus labios me chocaba, me penetraba. Me hacia vibrar de la manera mas inocente y a la vez salvaje, _¿Cómo lo conseguía?_ Traté de no sonreír como un adolescente enamorado ante aquello, y también, tratar de ignorar al atajo de imbéciles que no paraban de soltar chillidos

_"...I'm trying to forget that_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_But I want it and I need it_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_Now it's over_  
_Can't forget what you said_  
_And I never wanna do this again_  
_Heartbreaker..."_

Después del estribillo, el americano abrió los ojos, ofreciéndonos su mejor y más bella sonrisa, dejándome sin respiración_, ¿Que pretendía?_ Boqueé en busca de oxigeno, topándome en ese instante con sus ojos clavados en mi mientras repetía lentamente y a media voz _"Heartbreaker". _No podía estar confundido, me miraba. Estaba clavado en mi, _¿Por qué diantres…?_ Enrojecí por completo, apartando unos instantes la mirada. Aquello era absolutamente imposible. Absurdo… _¿Por qué iba a mirarme? __¡Estaría mirando al publico y parecería que…! ¡Era la única respuesta racional!_

_"...__Since the day I met you__  
__And after all we've been through__  
__I'm still a dick__, __I'm addicted to you..."_

Las manos me temblaban, sentía el pulso en las sienes, como siempre que su voz rasgueaba en el ambiente. Cerré los ojos un instante, sin poder evitar lo inevitable. Me enloquecía… _¿Cómo podía conseguirlo? _

_"...I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?...  
...I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway..."_

Para variar... Volvía a estar a solas con él. Él y yo. Nadie más. Ni sus compañeros. Ni las muchachas. Nada de público, ni de terceras miradas. Podía sentir sus manos, en vez de rasgueando la guitarra, recorriéndome los costados, acariciándome las caderas con una suavidad infinita, pero firme. Arañándome el pecho, los hombros. Agarrándome fuertemente de la nuca... Me estremecí… No debía fantasear, no allí. Pero era casi inevitable…

"_...__I'm trying to forget that__  
__I'm addicted to you__  
__But I want it and I __need it__  
__I'm addicted to you__  
__Now i__t's over__  
__Can't forget what you said__  
__And I never wanna do this again__  
__Heartbreaker...__  
...__How long will I be waiting?__  
__Until the end of time__  
__I don't know why I'm still waiting__  
__I can't make you mine..._

"_...__I'm trying to forget that__  
__I'm addicted to you__  
__But I want it and I need it__  
__I'm addicted to you__  
__Now it's over__  
__Can't forget what you said__  
__And I never wanna do this again__  
__Heartbreaker..."_

_"Heartbreaker..."  
_

Su voz se fue apagando poco a poco, mientras continuaba con los ojos cerrados, terminando de rasguear las cuerdas de la guitarra, siendo de repente victoreado, aplaudido por aquella panda de locas. Todo el público enloqueció, mientras él, con las mejillas sonrojadas, saludaba con timidez al público, dando las gracias por el micrófono. Yo solamente podía agarrarme con fuerza a la silla, sintiendo mis tripas removerse con fuerza, aun con los últimos tonos y notas de la melodía en mi mente. _"Addicted to you"_… Era tan cual se sentía en aquel preciso instante. Adicto a aquella voz casi aniñada, a aquella sonrisa que se hacía a un lado en el escenario para dar paso a la canción de otro compañero… Adicto a la visión de aquellas manos fuertes que agarraban el instrumento con precisión. Adicto, completamente adicto a él… _¡Eres un idiota, Arthur!_

El concierto fue rápido, o eso me pareció a mí. Alfred no volvió a cantar ninguna canción él solo, así que yo simplemente me dedique a ponerme en modo automático, mirarlo embobado y fantasear. Como siempre. Como cada concierto… Hasta que dieron paso al final

— **Al menos esta vez fui algo previsor… — **Me felicite a mi mismo al ver la gruesa capa de lluvia que caía fuera del local, mientras sacaba mi paraguas del bolso y sonreía como un idiota _¡Aquella vez las estúpidas crías no habían sido mas inteligentes que yo!_ Me seguía felicitando mientras lo abría con parsimonia, empezando a caminar bajo el torrente de agua, con pasos cortos y una de las manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Pero a medida que me separaba del local y observaba a las muchachas en corro bajo sus enormes paraguas, hablando sobre como había ido el concierto, sobre lo atractivos que eran cada uno de los muchachos y de que si esto y lo otro, me gire con lentitud, mirando la entrada y suspirando. La semana anterior, aun que me había empapado, durante unos instantes había conseguido estar con él… Solo con él. Me mordí los labios, con nerviosismo_, ¿Aquello volvería a suceder…?_ Negando con la cabeza, agache la mirada. No. Lo dudaba muchísimo…

…

— **Ha sido un concierto genial, realmente… — **Alfred estaba bastante animado, su tono de voz lo decía todo. Salía tranquilamente del local, abrigado, y con su siempre fiel guitarra en la mano, charlando con animación con otro de los integrantes del grupo. Parecía contento, radiante… Aun que no podía verlo **— ¿Ar-Arthur? — **La puerta de la entrada se abrió, dejándome ver por fin la cara redonda y suave del americano. A modo de respuesta le dedique una mirada completamente despreocupada, apoyando aún más la espalda contra una de las estrechas paredes del portal del local, impidiendo que me mojara **— ¿Qué haces aún aquí? — **El compañero me miro con curiosidad, alternando su vista entre Alfred y yo. Simplemente me encogí de hombros, tratando de hacer como si nada.

— **Olvide el paraguas… De nuevo — **Mentí descaradamente, sintiéndolo cada vez mas pesado dentro de mi bolso **— No es para tanto, esperare simplemente a que deje de llover y regresare a casa… — **Callé, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y dejaba de mirarlo. Había vuelto tras dar unos cuantos pasos en dirección contraria al pub. Había cerrado el paraguas y lo había guardado… Y me había plantado a esperar. Solamente con la pequeña esperanza de que tal vez… Tal vez el americano se apiadara de él y lo llevara en coche de nuevo, _¿Era demasiado pedir? ¿Una locura? ¿O…?_

— **Ya veo, ¡Eres demasiado descuidado! Mira que pasarte lo mismo que la semana pasada… — **La sonrisa del americano que podía ver claramente sin necesidad de mirarlo era casi contagiosa. Solo por el tono de su voz sabía que estaba radiante… Sentí como se acercaba más a mi, mientras que el otro muchacho le preguntaba algo **— Sabes que de todas maneras no tenia demasiadas ganas de fiesta… ¡Dile a Toni que otra vez será! ¡Me voy a casa! — **Escuche sus palabras con atención, fingiendo que ni tan siquiera le hacia caso **— Eh, Arthur, ¿Quieres que te acerque?**

— **¿Qué? — **Trate de hacerme el distraído, como si el corazón no se me hubiera salido del pecho ante aquella pregunta, y el estomago no estuviera lleno de absurdas y molestas mariposas **— Ah, no. No te molestes. Descuida, esperare a que pare de llover… **

— **Pero vamos… ¡Pueden pasar horas! — **Alfred se acerco a mí, agarrándome del brazo. Me moría por dentro ante aquel simple toque, pero no pensaba aparentarlo. Su amigo se había marchado, después de despedirse a media voz y nos miraba a lo lejos **— ¡Vamos, no seas terco!**

— **No tienes porque hacerlo… La semana pasada fue por el compromiso de mojarme… — **Farfulle, desganado, viendo como su cara se desanimaba _¡No me hagas caso, no me hagas caso! ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerme caso, pedazo de imbécil!_ **— Q-quiero decir, la otra vez f-fue por que te sentías culpable… No tienes por que…**

— **Bueno, lo tomare como… Un pago por hacerte venir a verme — **El corazón siguió dándome un vuelco _¿Cómo podía saber el americano que iba a verle solo a él…?_ **— Ya sabes. Al grupo y al concierto. Vamos… —** Y sin poder fingir más que me moría por irme con él, me deje llevar hasta su coche. El mismo calor, el mismo aroma a café… Suspire como una quinceañera idiota y absurda cuando me abrió la puerta del coche y finalmente estaba dentro, esperando a que se montara en el asiento del conductor.

— **¿Qué piensas sobre el concierto de hoy? — **Inquirió cuando entro, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y mirándome un instante fijamente. Sentí como las mejillas me ardían un instante, haciéndome retirar la mirada…

— **Bastante bien… Supongo —** Farfullé, hundiéndome en el asiento. _¿Cómo decirle que de todo el concierto, solamente había escuchado su canción, y que después se había estado repitiendo en mi mente sin parar?_

— **¿De veras? ¡Fantástico! — **Sin perder la sonrisa, comenzando a conducir debajo del torrente de agua, yendo increíblemente despacio **— ¿Sabes? Había pensando en no cantar la primera canción. Me parecía algo absurda… ¿No lo crees?**

— **Ah… — **_¿Hablaba enserio?_ Había estado… **— Y-yo creo que estaba bastante bien — **Bisbiseé. No iba a decirle que me había encantado, _¡Antes muerto que reconocerlo tan abiertamente!_

— **Quizás algo sentimental — **Siguió hablando y lo mire de medio lado. Estaba fijo en la carretera, así que podía darme el lujo de espiarlo un poco más abiertamente sin que se diera demasiada cuenta de mis intenciones **— ¿No te parece? Ya sabes, nosotros hablamos más de otros temas, temí que el público me abucheara… — **Soltó una risotada alegré y frasca, pero quizás en un tono algo molesto y elevado, lo que me hizo fruncir el cejo.

— **Bueno, a veces es bueno cambiar y hablar de otras cosas — **Dictaminé, desviando la vista un instante y mirando por la ventanilla de mi lado **— No siempre de lo mismo. Vuestro público podría aburrirse de eso — **Suspiré, pensando en si preguntar lo que tenia en la mente o no, lanzándome en un instante casi por inercia **— ¿Y el cambio se debe a algo? ¿O solo te aburriste de hablar de sexo?**

— **Pues… No. Simplemente a que soy genial y puedo cantar sobre lo que quiera y me proponga. Será un éxito — **Volvió a reír alto, haciendo que volviera a mirarlo con las cejas alzadas, _¿A que venia aquella prepotencia? _Me devolvió la mirada, sonriendo de medio lado y dejándome sin aliento de tal manera que me olvide de respirar un instante **— Era broma. Una broma Arthur. Quita esa cara de amargura… — **_¿Qué…? ¿Amargura? _Las mejillas me explotaron un segundo… **— Lo que pasa es que… Esta canción esta dedicada. Ese es el cambio.**

Aquello me paralizo, mientras retiraba los ojos y comenzaba a mirarme las manos, apretadas sobre mi regazo, _¿Dedicada?_ Aquella era claramente una canción sentimental… y de amor **— ¿De veras? Dijiste que ninguna de tus canciones iba dedicada… — **Farfullé, tratando de seguir la conversación. Aquella había sido una mala idea. Una muy mala idea. Prefería seguir teniéndolo a lo lejos, y pensando que aquellas canciones eran todas y cada una para él, y no descubrir, por la boca del americano, que aquella, su primera canción medianamente _"romántica",_ tenia una dedicación…

— **Ya, pero encontré la inspiración adecuada. Y se la dedique a alguien… — ** Siguió como si nada, _¿No había captado el cambio de atmósfera?_ Menudo patán e idiota,_ ¡Eso era lo que era! ¿Por qué diantres…?_

— **Ya veo… — **No quería seguir hablando, ni seguir escuchando. Solo quería bajarme del coche lo más rápido posible. Alfred ya le había puesto sobre aviso la semana anterior de que no tenía novia. Lo cual me daba todas las pistas al imaginar que era heterosexual. Así que lo mas seguro es que la canción fuera para alguna de las niñatas que iban todos los sábados a escucharlos… _¡Por dios, imaginarlo con alguna de aquella panda de imbéciles me hacia sentir ganas de vomitar! _**— Esta bien, supongo…**

— **Si, por que… ¡De repente tengo la mente llena de canciones! Es genial — **Su sonrisa ronroneante empezaba a parecerme una molestia _¿Por qué tenia que haber conocido a alguien así de repente? ¿¡Y por que tenia que contárselo a él!? _**— Tengo algo especial para el siguiente concierto, ¡Seguro que será increíble! Ya me dirás… Si te gusta — **Farfullo, mirándome de reojo. Asentí lentamente, con el ceño fruncido, sin mirarle.

— **Lo haré… supongo — **No podría gustarme nada que supiera que iba dedicado a alguna otra persona **— Ya sabes. Si nos vemos después… **

No contesté a aquello ni a ninguna de las siguientes cosas que Alfred me comentó. Solamente miraba la lluvia golpear el cristal, tratando de no apretar demasiado los labios en un rictus de amargura. Ni de gritarle, ni llamarle idiota… Solo quería llegar a casa, y tirarme en la cama. Y, aunque el paseo se me hizo realmente eterno, llegamos a la puerta de casa.

— **Ya está… — **Farfullé, desabrochándome el cinturón. Estaba abrumado, y desganado. Alfred lo había puesto de mal humor con sus palabras. Sabia que entre nosotros dos no podría haber nada, aquello lo tenía muy claro desde el principio… Pero que estuviera hablándole sobre la fuente de su inspiración era… Era… _¡Dios, aquel muchacho era un completo idiota!_ **— Gracias por traerme…**

— **No tienes que agradecerme — **Farfullo, con la boca torcida en una bella sonrisa, que me hizo que olvidara unos instantes mi fuerte enfado y lo mirará, sonrojándome de nuevo. Nervioso, tartamudeé un par de palabras y trate de desaparecer de allí lo más rápido posible.

Pero todo se trastoco en un instante. Pude sentir que la tierra se tambaleaba bajo mis pies. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, al mismo tiempo que una fina capa de sudor me recorría la espalda mientras que al levantarme, el bolso se me desparramo, dejando caer algunas de mi cosas _¿Por qué…? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_ Me apresure a agacharme a recogerlos lo más pronto posibles **— E-e-eh… Esto…**

— **Ah, toma esto… — **Alfred se agachó a recoger el paraguas, lo que mas cerca había caído del asiento del conductor, y tuve el impulso de cerrar la puerta de golpe y salir corriendo, _¡No, aquello no podía estar pasando!_ La cara se me torno de un fuerte color carmesí cuando Alfred levanto la vista, mirándome con sorpresa **— Arthur… ¿Llevabas paraguas? — **Su voz estaba confusa. Me había traído porque se suponía que no tenía aquello. Y entre todas las cosas de mi bolso, tenia que caer cerca suya esa. ESA. ¡ESA!

— **Ve-veras, yo… — **_¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? ¡Iba a quedar como un idiota, un estúpido! ¡Como un autentico imbécil_! **— Y-yo… — **Con gesto rápido, me incline, agarrando el paraguas de sus manos, notándome temblar el pulso y apartándome del coche, y cerrando la puerta de golpe **— ¡A-adiós! — **Repuse antes de que la puerta diera el portazo, comenzando a alejarme a paso rápido del vehículo, _¡Dios, quería desaparecer!_

— **¡Arthur, espera! — **Exclamó, abriendo la ventanilla, llamándome, pero ni tan siquiera me gire, _¡Estaba quedando como un crío!_ Pero no sabia como explicar aquel paraguas en mi bolso, _¡No había explicación!_ No… a menos que le dijera que era por él. Por que quería pasar aquel pequeño rato con él, _¡Pero aquello jamás, jamás!_ **— ¡Arthur!**

Abrí la puerta de casa corriendo, entrando y respirando entre cortadamente. Había quedado como un imbécil. Aun podía ver grabada a fuego en la mente la cara de Alfred, la incredulidad que se reflejaba en su rostro, _¿Qué pensaría ahora de él? ¿Qué era… un acosador? ¿Un rarito? ¡Mierda!_ No pensaba volver a pisar aquel local nunca… _¡Nunca!_

_To be continued..._

* * *

¡Espero que les guste la continuación! Me quedo un poco... No sé. No es de mis capítulos favoritos, pero tenía que continuarlo ^^u Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, y que les guste.

Y disculpen por no actualizar mas seguida, estoy enferma y ponerme a escribir como que me cuesta un poco.. :(

¡Muchísimas gracias por los Reviews y las palabras cariñosas, tanto en este fic, como en los demas! Y por los Mp... ¡Sois todas amor! ^/^

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! ¡Un beso, un abrazo y un peluchito de América para ustedes! ^^


	3. 3 Inside of you

**Notas: **Canción para el capítulo _"Inside of you"_ de Hoobastank ( watch?v=O6oF4YCoODw )

**Dedicado:** A mi musa, como siempre, todo es gracias a ti. Eres la inspiración de todo lo que escribo y hago. Te amo, F.V

**Addicted to you**

…

_**Capítulo III : Inside of you**_

…

"_What do I have to do to get inside of you?__"_

_..._

Aquella semana fue un completo desespero continuo. Hiciera lo que hiciera no podían pasar más de dos minutos sin que una creciente vergüenza me carcomiera por dentro, haciéndome sentir abochornado y ridículo. No podía parar de pensar en aquella gigantesca metedura de pata que había cometido el sábado anterior… _¡Como se me había podido ocurrir todo aquello, tenía que haber seguido caminando con mi paraguas en la mano, regresar a casa y una vez allí, haberme quedando pensando y suspirando con la letra de la última canción de Alfred! ¡Nada más!_

— **Soy patético. Patético — **Mustiaba tirado sobre la cama, desmoronado como alma en pena. Alfred de seguro tenía que pensar a aquellas alturas de que era un pequeño psicópata obsesivo y mentiroso _¡De seguro! _Agarré una almohada, ahogando mis farfullares sin sentido. Era sábado por la tarde, y como ritual semanal tendría que estar terminando de cambiarme para asistir a los ensayos de la banda, pero me había prometido a mi mismo no volver a hacerlo. No podía imaginar que cara debía ponerle cuando me topara con aquel par de profundos ojos azul cielo. No tenia ni la más remota idea…

Una parte de mi me pedía que fuera. Que fuera, me sentara en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera mi silla habitual y allí, disfrutar de la noche. Y obviamente, lo más importante, salir corriendo antes de que Alfred pudiera verme entre el público _¿Pero y si me veía? __¿Y si nos cruzabamos? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si...?¡Ah!_

Mi cabeza iba a estallar, mientas me levantaba de la cama y me arrastraba por la habitación. No podía dejar de pensar en la cara de duda de Al. De incomprensión cuando encontró el paraguas y, sin poder evitarlo, volví a enrojecer por completo _¡Había sido tan desafortunado! _Ambos se estaban empezando a llevar medianamente bien. Bueno, todo lo bien que se pueden llevar dos personas que apenas se conocen y habían hablado algunas veces. Incluso había descubierto que Alfred tenía un par de cosas "negativas" que desconocía antes de montar en aquel coche rojo. Era más ruidoso de lo que jamás pude imaginar. Su tono de voz y su risa eran incluso más desacordes que su poca melodiosa voz ante el micrófono, con un deje infantil. Era bromista, quizás demasiado. Y algo idiota e incordiante, me decía a mi mismo mientras me ponía el primer suéter que encontré en el armario. Pero… Era amable. Y sumamente dulce. Era tan infantil que me hacia enrojecer con solo un par de bromas estúpidas. Su aroma a café se me antojaba increíblemente delicioso, aun que no soportara aquel asqueroso y sucio brebaje aguado…

— **Mierda… — **Mascullé al cerrar los ojos y llevarme una mano a la cabeza, rascando con ansiedad la nuca, como hacia cada vez que estaba sumamente nervioso. Ya no solo me gustaba Alfred por su atractivo físico que me dejaba sin aliento en el escenario. Me atraía demasiado como era interiormente, a pesar de sus estupideces y sus tonterías. Y aquello solamente empeoraba muchísimo más la situación, si cabía…

…

No podía terminar de creerlo pero allí estaba de nuevo. Entrando al local, con un nudo de nerviosismo en la garganta y un ligero temblor en las rodillas a causa de la carrera y del nerviosismo. Aun que, para mi beneficio, no me preocupaba ya el hecho de encontrarme con el rubio ojiazul antes de la actuación dado que debido a mis dudas, me había retrasado bastante y seguramente la sala estaría ya al completo. La gente se escuchaba callada e incluso podía escuchar los rasgueos de guitarra y un par de golpes de batería, precalentando los instrumentos. La banda estaría ya seguramente sobre el escenario, así que no ocurriría nada…

Lentamente, ente en la sala y, efectivamente, la sala estaba llena. Y como siempre, tenuemente iluminada con las luces bajas y los chicos en el escenario. Alfred estaba a la derecha, con la guitarra colgando y preparándose el micrófono _¿Iba a cantar? ¿Una canción nueva o algo antiguo_? Temblé ligeramente, maldiciendo un instante aquella reacción y oteando el lugar, buscando algún sitio donde sentarme, pero para mi mala suerte estaba todo a rebosar. Con el ceño fruncido me moví ligeramente hacia la derecha, apoyándome en la pared y cruzando los brazos delante del pecho, preparándome para escuchar el ensayo de pie. El norteamericano probó el micrófono. La guitarra comenzó a sonar, junto a unos golpes fuertes de batería. Y en menos de unos segundos, me teletransporté junto con la música a aquella galaxia lejana, tal y como ocurría siempre que escuchaba la voz del estadounidense.

"_It seems so obvious_

_T__heres something up with us__  
__I swear I fee__l it__  
__From across the room..."_

_¿Qué era aquel tono tan... tan__…? _Me quede parado mirando con la cara sofocada al escenario, donde en el centro, buscando una palabra que definiera en su totalidad la forma lasciva con la cual Alfred estaba cantando. Se regodeaba agarrado al micrófono y dejándose la garganta mientras que claramente oteaba entre la gente, como buscando algo _¿Qué…? _Me mordí los labios desde dentro, ansioso y con un golpe de pena en la boca del estomago. Seguramente buscaba la persona de la cual me había hablado la semana anterior. Chasqueé la lengua, tratando de disfrutar de su voz, su tono, sus palabras subidas de tono todo lo que pudiera…

_"...__So can I ask you this?__  
__Not to be forward, miss,__  
__But I think I'd kill myself__  
__If I never knew..._

_What do I have to do__  
__To get inside of you?"_

Abrí los ojos ante aquel comienzo de estribillo tan… Completamente explicito. Sentí, muy a mi pesar, la nuca sofocada y las manos sudorosas. Empezó a palpitarme la sien a un ritmo enloquecedor y, casi al mismo tiempo, un calambre en la zona baja del vientre. La entrepierna se despertaba y emocionaba con solo aquellas notas y tonos bien elegidos, mezclados con una letra provocativa y sugerente… _¡Mierda! _Me encogí sobre mi mismo, tratando de no arder allí mismo, respirando bajo y entrecortado.

Mi mundo de fantasías, aun que me había prohibido a mi mismo volver a entrar en el, cobro vida una vez más y, como pasaba desde que había estado más cerca de Al, podía imaginar perfectamente su piel nacarada entre mis dedos y el olor que desprendía mientras cantaba cerca, muy cerca de mi oido.

Era delirante…

_"...__To get inside of you?__  
__Cuz I love the way you move,__  
__When I'm inside of you.__  
__When I'm inside of you..."__  
_

_"...__Just ask and I will do__  
__Anything you want me to__  
__There is no limit__  
__To how far I will go..__  
__And I´m sure I can pretend__  
__To be a gentlemen..__  
__But before I begin,__  
__I just gotta know,__  
__I just gotta know,__  
__I just gotta know..."_

Estaba enloqueciendo. Ya no es que su voz me hubiera teletransportado a otro universo, si no que me había apuñalado, excitado y encendido con aquella puñetera canción. Alfred nunca había cantado con aquel sentimiento, aquellas ganas. Aquella voz rasgada y llena de pasión. Y si a todo eso le sumábamos el grado de perversión de la letra, todo mejoraba y empeoraba al mismo tiempo… Sentía palpitaciones y sudoración fría por todo el cuerpo. Lo que me hacía sentir ya era antinatural...

Tiritando, dirigí mi vista al escenario, chocando con aquel par de zafiros brillantes y cargados de energía. Y, seguramente producto de mi mente, sonrieron cuando el contacto se produjo. Alfred me estaba mirando, o eso pensaba yo en mi calenturienta y excitada imaginación en aquel momento. Las ensoñaciones del norteamericano arrancándome la ropa, haciéndome gemir, sudar y gozar con el roce de su piel fueron cambiadas por su rostro en el escenario, mirándome y sonriéndome. A mí… Solo a mí. Aun que sabia que aquello no era posible…

_"__What do I have to do__  
__To get inside of you?__  
__To get inside of you?__  
__Cuz I love the way you move,__  
__When I'm inside of you.__  
__When I'm inside of you...__For now I'll play the game__  
__And I'm waiting for your move__  
__But I've got to say__  
__That I never lose...__What do I have to do__  
__To get inside of you?__  
__To get inside of you?__  
__What do I have to do__  
__To get inside of you?__  
__To get inside of you?__  
__Cuz I love the way you move,__  
__When Im inside of you.__  
__When Im inside of you...__  
__When I'm inside of you"__  
_

No podía evitar sentirme como me sentía. Alfred me había mirado a los ojos directamente desde que los encontró y yo no tuve la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para retirar la mirada, completamente capturado por sus orbes azul zafiro brillantes por los focos del escenario. Y él, a su vez, no había desviado la vista en ningún instante…

Nada tenia sentido, no llegaba a comprender el motivo por el cual el estadounidense había hecho aquello _¿A que venia no quitarme los ojos de encima en ningun momento? ¡Aquello era una locura! ¡Una completa y estúpida locura!_ La voz de Alfred dejo de sonar mientras que una docena de chillidos inundaban la sala, las chicas estaban como locas gritándole. Jamás las había visto tan alteradas, aun que de cierta forma las entendía. El ojiazul había estado impresionante…

El ensayo siguió, y continuaron tocando viejas canciones. Pero yo ya solamente tenía ojos para Alfred. No me podía hacer daño si estaba tan lejos y teníamos la oscuridad y la sala entre nosotros, _¿Cierto?_

···

Salí del concierto como alma que llevaba el diablo. Alfred me había visto desde el escenario completamente embelesado con su canción y no quería encontrármelo, no había necesidad para ello. Antes de abandonar la sala, me percaté de que el ojiazul ya no estaba sobre el escenario, pero no me pare a mirar donde estaba. Quizás estaba en uno de los laterales. Quizás estaba hablando con alguna de las chicas. Quizás… _¡Qué más daba! ¡No me importaba, no me importaba lo más mínimo!_

Sin darme tiempo a pensar o toparme con alguien en la puerta, comencé a correr en dirección a casa, bajando el tortuoso ritmo cuando doble un par de esquinas, donde ya no pudieran verme desde la entrada del local. Lo había conseguido, había podido asistir al ensayo y no toparme con la razón de mis húmedas y afiebradas ensoñaciones. Era mejor así, me repetía mientras que, con la mano en los bolsillos de la gabardina, continuaba el camino a casa, pero esta vez a un paso lento y sin apresuramientos.

···

Todo había salido bien. Demasiado bien incluso, o aquello era lo que pensaba yo convenciéndome a mi mismo, cuando a pocos metros de casa me di cuenta de que no era así…

— **¿A-Alfred? — **Tartamudeé mientras abría los ojos por completo. No podía ser cierto, pero allí estaba el norteamericano, apoyado sobre la carrocería de su viejo coche, aparcado justo delante de mi casa. Sentí que mi cara pasaba de su siempre tono pálido y a veces algo insano a un intenso tono escarlata, mientras mi cerebro trataba de aceptar aquel dato y procesarlo _¡Alfred estaba allí! Pero… ¿¡Que diablos hacia allí_!? **— Pero tú… ¿Q-que haces…?**

— **Te estaba esperando — **Me corto con una sonrisa en el rostro y trate de tragar saliva para aclararme la garganta, seca por completo _¿Me esperaba? ¿Pero como era posible que estuviera allí si había salido casi corriendo del concierto?_ **— La semana pasada huiste del coche y… Vine un par de veces esta semana, pero no te veía llegar. Y no sabía que decir si tocaba tu timbre. Además, podías fingir que no estabas en casa… — **Aclaró mientras que yo seguía tratando de entender porque estaba en frente de su casa aquel muchacho _¿Quería reírse de mi por la metedura de pata de la semana anterior? _**— Así que cuando te vi en el concierto, pensé en abordarte antes de que te metieras ahí de nuevo…**

— **Pe-pero yo… — ** Trague saliva, pidiéndome a mi mismo controlar las emociones _¡Nada de tartamudeos!_ **— No tengo nada que decirte — **Dictaminé, quizás demasiado brusco, pero no me hacia ninguna gracia que quisieran reírse de mi, en realidad _¡Había sido una pésima idea salir de casa aquella noche! ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!_

— **Si tienes cosas que decirme. Quiero saber que hacia ese paraguas en tu bolso — ** Mierda, de nuevo mis mejillas ardieron. Me cruce de brazos sobre el pecho y mire discretamente la puerta de mi casa, a unos cuantos pasos atravesando el pequeño jardín delantero que tenia_ ¿Si corría me daría tiempo a llegar, cerrar la puerta y esconderme?_

Pero una parte de mi me decía que no se iría sin una respuesta **— Simplemente… Olvide que lo tenia — **Mascullé aquella mentira, mientras que miraba intermitentemente a la puerta y al muchacho. Ojala se cansara pronto…

— **No sé porque, pero no te creo — ** Su voz era divertida como siempre, pero tenia un tono sereno poco habitual, al menos de mis cortas charlas con él **— Y ahora quiero decirte yo algo. Solo quiero saber la razón por la cual escondiste el paraguas. No he dicho en ningún momento que eso me haya molestado…**

Sus palabras resonaron en mis oídos, pero simplemente fruncí las cejas, sin comprender del todo lo que quería decir _¿Cómo que no…?_ **— ¿Y como tengo que tomarme eso? — **Espeté, tratando de sonar desganado, aunque por dentro me carcomía el ansia al mismo tiempo que empezaba a sentir las manos sudorosas.

— **¡Vamos! Tampoco es tan difícil entenderlo, ¿no? — **Me quise decir a mi mismo que me había equivocado y que las mejillas de Alfred no estaban ligeramente coloreadas por un rubor casi rosado que le daban un aspecto adorable. Trague saliva, sin poder despegar los ojos de su rostro **— No me molesto ver que tenías el paraguas. Ni nada por el estilo. Es más… — **Su rostro siguió tiñéndose de rojo y mi nerviosismo aumentaba paulatinamente con él **— Una parte de mi se alegró de verlo.**

Aquello no era lo que esperaba y, para no dejar de ser fiel a mis costumbres, fruncí la boca y ladeé la cabeza, sin comprender muy bien lo que quería decir **— ¿Qué te alegró verlo? ¿Por qué…? — **Aquello era verdaderamente absurdo y no tenia demasiado sentido

— **Porque en mi cabeza todo el rato me repetía que era solamente una casualidad que te recogiera allí y pudiera traerte a casa. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que tú eras el que quería que pasara… Y me sentí muy feliz… — **Aquello era completamente surrealista. Completamente ilógico… **— No tenía ni idea de cómo acercarme a ti. Desde hace tiempo, ha sido mi rompecabezas, ¿Sabes? Como acercarme y decirte "hola" sin que me mandaras a paseo… O te fueras…**

— **U-un momento… — **Tartamudeé completamente confuso, _¿Alfred estaba riéndose de mí o… siendo sincero?_ **— ¿Y por qué mierdas querías acercarte a mi?**

Los ojos del norteamericano se abrieron de par en par durante unos segundos y luego se echo a reír, de manera escandalosa y, pude notarlo brevemente, aliviada **— ¿De que te ríes, idiota? — **Casi chillé, sintiendo como mis mejillas empezaban poco a poco a teñirse de rojo _¡No, no, ahora no!_

— **L-lo siento… — **Comenzó a disculparse entre lagrimas de risa, secando sus ojos mientras se acercaba un poco y las limpiaba lentamente **— Es que yo pensé… Verás… — **Nunca, jamás reconocería lo adorable que se veía un poco nervioso. Jamás… **— Pensé que había sido demasiado obvio estos sábados anteriores, cuando te traía… Y como ahora preguntaste eso… Me di cuenta de que no lo había sido tanto como yo creía.**

— **¿Obvio? ¿Obvio el que? ¡Solamente me trajiste por el compromiso de haberme empapado la primera noche! — **Balbuceé, rogando que mi madre no estuviera asomada a ninguna ventana en ese instante **— Eso es todo…**

— **Como te dije, llevaba ya demasiado tiempo buscando la manera de acercarme a ti. Y cuando vi que eras tú la persona a la que había mojado… — **Su cara se torno roja unos instantes, dándole un aire infantil que lo volvía irresistible. No pude abrir la boca, solo mirarle en silencio **— Sentí que me desinflaba de felicidad. Te metí en mi coche y… trate de ser simpático, gracioso. De insinuarme de una forma clara, pero…**

— **¿Insinuarte? ¿Te insinuaste? — **A cada palabra que decía, todo perdía el sentido.

Alfred asintió lentamente, mientras que me dedicaba una de sus miradas que mataban por dentro. Sus ojos estaban afiebrados y brillantes, más que nunca **— Me insinúe, quise gustarte de todas las formas posibles… — **Quería taparme los oídos, era imposible que aquello fuera cierto, de ninguna de las maneras _¡Estaba tomándome el pelo, seguro!…_ **— Tu me gustas, me gustas muchísimo Arthur. Desde hace meses, una noche te vi desde el escenario y… Bueno… **

No podía ser posible. Alfred F. Jones no podía estar declarándoseme de aquella forma, en la calle, frente a mi casa, después de yo creer durante una semana que había estado haciendo el idiota por dejar que me llevara en su coche. Ahora resultaba que Al había querido hacerlo, que él le gustaba al norteamericano, que… **— ¿Esto es una broma? — **Murmuré por lo bajo, dejando de mirarle. Era lo único que tenia sentido. Alfred era guapo, encantador, brillante, tenía éxito con las chicas… Vale, si, era un infantil y un idiota redomado y hasta la médula, pero aquello solamente acrecentaba y acentuaba sus cosas buenas _¿Por qué iba a gustarle él…?_

— **¡Cl-claro que no es una broma! — **Se defendió, ahora completamente azorado y sonrojado, dejándome con la boca abierta **— ¡No bromearía con eso, Arthur! ¡Me gustas, me gustas muchísimo! **

— **Ya, pero… — ** No sabia que decir para pasar aquel momento, que se me antojo demasiado incomodo _¡Mierda!_ **— Sabes que… ¿Pareces un niño pequeño en estos momentos? — **Fue lo único que pude murmurar, ante mi asombro y perplejidad por sus palabras. Aun no podía creer que fuera del todo verdad.

—** ¡Pero...!**¡**¿Eso es… malo? — **Era increíble lo adorable, y sumamente azorado que se veía en ese momento. Alfred parecía tan seguro de si mismo sobre un escenario con el micrófono y la guitarra en la mano o al volante de su coche y ahora estaba allí… Sonrojado, con las manos en los bolsillos, jugando lentamente con sus pies en el suelo. Me sentía derretir por dentro a cada segundo que pasaba…

— **Supongo… Supongo que no — **No lo era para nada. Pero no quería ceder tan pronto, aun no podía creerlo…

— **¡Entonces eso es bueno! — **E ilumino todo con su sonrisa, aun que seguía sonrosado, me dedico una sonrisa dulce, empalagosa… Embobante y única, como todo él **— Y… Bueno… ¿Qué piensas de lo que te dije?**

Carraspeé lentamente, tratando de no abrir la boca como un idiota al mirarlo _¡Mierda, se veía tan mono y adorable...! _**— Pues… Creo que esta bien. Si, esta bien…**

— **¡OH, vamos! Acabo de decirte que me gustas, ¿No dirás nada más? — **El norteamericano hizo un mohín de enfado, mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo, como evaluándome. Perdió la sonrisa levemente, y pude sentir como el corazón me daba un pinchazo ante aquello. No quería que perdiera la sonrisa… Negando lentamente, apreté los ojos unos segundos.

— **¡Te dije que esta bien, me parece bien! ¿No? ¿Qué mas quieres?— **Espeté, sonrojándome yo también. Sabia perfectamente que podía decirle mil cosas mejores que _"Me parece bien"_ Quería decirle que el también me gustaba desde hacia demasiado, que estaba presente en mi mente a cada minuto y que era enloquecedor hiciera lo que hiciera. Pero solo pude mirarlo con los labios temblorosos mientras me los mordía lentamente. No sabía como decírselo sin sonar absurdo y obsesionado, aun que era un poco como me sentía…

— **Podrías decirme si estoy loco o no. Y si yo también te gusto… — **Pidió, mirando de repente la punta de sus converse, como si fueran las cosas mas interesantes del mundo. Podía notar el calor que irradiaba su cara aun que estuviéramos a cierta distancia… **— Estaría muy… bien saberlo…**

Me pedía demasiado, _¿Cómo iba yo…? ¿¡Como iba yo a decirle que me gustaba!?_ Seria confesarme, aun que el ya lo había hecho. Tragando saliva y respirando apresuradamente, hice de tripas corazón. Cerré los ojos y asentí lentamente **— Si, me gustas. Un poco… Bueno, más que un poco… — **Vi su sonrisa brillante aparecer mientras alzaba la cabeza y de repente me sentí morir **— ¡Un poco! ¡No es como si estuviera enamorado o embobado contigo, no es eso! **

Lo estaba, y más que eso. Pero me sentía tan frágil al reconocerlo… Mi respiración se intensifico y me dolía el pecho por el nerviosismo. Alfred no dejo de sonreír en ningún instante, como ilusionado ante mis palabras **— ¿Te gusto? — **Su voz derrochaba felicidad, mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí, con las manos aun en los bolsillos. Temblé ligeramente, apretando la boca al mismo tiempo.

— **Un poco… Te lo acabo de decir — **Volví a aclarar, como si aquel _"un poco"_ fuera sumamente importante, logrando resguardarme detrás de él. Si le decía todo lo que sentía por él seguramente me daría algo… No estaba preparado para aquello…

Alfred se termino acercando más a mí, a lo que mis manos comenzaron a transpirar a un ritmo más que acelerado, al igual que todo yo. A cada paso que el avanzaba, yo me derretía mas por dentro. Y cuando lo tuve lo suficientemente cerca como para poder percibir con total claridad aquel aroma que me atormentaba en sueños, cerré los ojos. Preparándome para lo siguiente. Para el sabor de sus labios, que tanto y tantas veces había ansiado…

···

— **Pero dijiste que menos la canción de la semana pasada, ninguna otra canción estaba dedicada — **Mi voz tenía un deje de enfado mientras me revolvía en el interior de su coche. Después de besarnos largamente, abrazarnos, comernos los labios y beber el aire de la boca del otro, comenzó a llover de una forma torrencial, empapándonos en cuestión de segundos. Pero aquel momento era demasiado mágico y no había querido entrar en casa y dejar a Alfred fuera. Así que ambos se metieron en la parte trasera del coche y allí estaban, abrazados, charlando y con la radio puesta. Devorándose la boca mientras que el norteamericano lo tapaba con su chaqueta cuando pensaba que tenía frío. Y mientras me abrazaba de lado me confeso que todas y cada una de las canciones que había cantado desde hacia meses eran pensando en mi.

— **Y-yo… Yo te dije que ninguna estaba dedicada. Eran pensando en ti, pero no… Bueno… ¡Yo me entiendo! — **Exclamo mientras depositaba una serie de besos cortos en mi mejilla, haciéndome sonreír **— La canción de la semana pasada y esta si que eran diferentes. Porque si que quería que captaras el mensaje, las cantaba mirándote, esperando a que te dieras cuenta de que eras tú.**

— **Siento no ser tan listo como para poder… Un momento ¿La de esta noche también era para mí? — **Mi voz se perdió mientras notaba que mi nuca empezaba poco a poco a sofocarse mientras recordaba el calenturiento estribillo _"To get inside of you"…_ De repente, las mismas ensoñaciones que hacia horas inundaron mi mente de manera rápida, entumeciéndome ligeramente **— ¿D-de veras…?**

— **Claro que si… ¿Te gusto? — **Su sonrisa era brillante, y casi inocente, ¿No era una canción algo… sucia para aquella dulzura? Asentí, como si no estuviera calentándome ante el recuerdo de su voz rasgada e insinuante durante la canción **— ¿De verdad? ¡Es fantástico! Pensé que no quedaría nada bien conmigo, ¡Pero me alegra que te gustara! Eso demuestra lo asombrosa que es mi voz, y que puedo cantar lo que sea —** Se clavo a su mismo mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco. Rompió a reír alto, haciéndome negar con la cabeza. Aquella suma prepotencia no le quedaba nada bien, era más adorable cuando era tímido e inseguro respecto a sus actuaciones

— **Sabes que no cantas nada bien, ¿cierto? — **Ronroneé mientras sentía sus manos en las caderas, llevándome hacia él poco a poco, reposando los labios muy cerca del cuello... Temblé lento, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Ni quería, tampoco.

— **Lo sé — **Admitió, con un mohín para luego comenzar a acariciarme con los pulgares, cariñoso **—** **Bueno, no cantaré como un ángel — **Reconoció, mientras me dedicaba una de sus sonrisas de lado que me cortaban la respiración. Maldito estadounidense… **— Pero sé de alguien que venia a verme exclusivamente a los conciertos… **

Enrojecí ante su acusación indirecta, arrugando el ceño y negando con la cabeza fuerte **— ¡Eso no es cierto! — **Me defendí mientras sentía como mi cara ardía de pura vergüenza **— ¿¡Qué te hace pensar eso!? ¡No te creas que…!**

— **Vamos Arthur, no tiene nada de malo que lo reconozcas — **No perdió la sonrisa mientras se acercaba y yo me sentí ahogado por su fragancia a café y chocolate. Tan única, y tan embriagadora. Tan deseada, al mismo tiempo Pero aun así no quería dar mi brazo a torcer, y no desfruncí el ceño en ningún momento.

— **Pero no venia exclusivamente por ti… — **Musite cual niño, casi haciendo un mohín. No quería reconocerlo ¡Antes muerto! **— ¡Para nada, no pienso decirlo! — **Su mirada suplicante no era rival para mi cabezonería _¡No iba a decírselo! _Ni por muchas miradas ni mordiscos que me diera en el cuello, soplando para hacerme reír y molestarme al mismo tiempo **— ¡Pa-para Al, no voy a decírtelo!**

— **Vamos, solo una vez… — **Rogó, con ojos de cachorro abandonado. Trague salvia desviando la vista, para que no me hiciera aquel chantaje emocional. Lo que no evito que se deslizara lento hasta mi oído, respirándome allí **— Sé que no soy el mejor cantando. Lo sé… Pero si que quiero serlo para ti. Ser el mejor para ti… — **Confeso, mientras besaba el lóbulo de mi oreja, estirándolo y besándolo, ronroneando con un claro nerviosismo. Y aquellas palabras, tan simples, me desarmaron.

Lentamente me giré, mirando sus ojos brillantes y su rostro completamente rojo, claramente nervioso y azorado por aquella confesión. Mordiéndome los labios, suspiré y le sonreí ligeramente. Al se estaba soltando, acababa de confesarle aquello _¿No se merecía… un poco de sinceridad? _Lento me acerque a él, besándole la nariz lentamente y viendo como el ojiazul se sonrojaba muchísimo más **— Me encanta como cantas Al… Eras la razón por la que iba a los conciertos — ** Reconocí dulce, pegando completamente nuestros cuerpos. La sonrisa que me dedico me mato por dentro, obligándome a suspirar **— Eres el mejor… Y me gustas muchísimo… — **Mi voz era un susurro bajo y ronco, apagado por los labios contrarios, que después de aquello, se abalanzaron sobre los míos, devorándome lentamente y cariñoso, abrazándome por completo. Me deje llevar, encantado por aquella efusividad, por aquel arrebato. Me había sincerado un poco y sentía mi corazón bailando de felicidad.

Alfred comenzó a susurrarme palabras de amor, entremezcladas con letras de sus canciones cantadas en voz baja, lentas y en mi oído. Haciéndome temblar de felicidad, obligándome a apoyarme en su pecho y reposar la cabeza en su hombro. Alfred me llenaba de una felicidad que casi me asustaba, pero no pensaba dejarlo ir nunca, ahora que podía tenerlo para mí.

FIN(?)

* * *

¡Dios mio, deben odiarme tantísimo! :'D Llevo meses sin actualizar, y la causa ha sido muchas cosas. Enfermedades, perdida del pc, vagancia. Soy la reina de las vagas, eso ya deben saberlo ¡Pero espero que esta subida masiva les guste! **3**

Este fin ha llegado a su fin -técnicamente- pero lo cambie a **M** por que estoy con un capítulo extra a modo de compensación bastante subido de tono _(Tranquilos, no será solo porno, también tendrán su momento de vomitar arco iris y de morirse de dulzura), _así que esperen nada, un par de días y tendrán su extra (: ¡Y espero que les haya gustado este fic!

Agradezco hasta el infinito sus Reviews, a cada cual me hacen sentir más feliz y al mismo tiempo, más irresponsable. Ya que ustedes se toman la molestia de leer y comentar... ¡Yo debería ponerme al día con mis subidas y esas cosas! Muchísimas gracias a todos, de verdad~

Y, aun que ya lo puse arriba, este capítulo, al igual que todos, están dedicados a una persona _muy_ especial. Te amo **3**

¡Gracias por leer!~~ (:


	4. Extra - Traducción canciones

¡Hola lectores! (:

Hace tiempo, un lector me pidió si podía poner aquí las traducciones de las canciones, ya que no se manejaba bien en ingles. Siempre pongo los links de Youtube para que escuchéis las canciones con subtítulos, pero de igual manera aquí os las dejo (:

Para _ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l_ y todos aquellos que quieran volver a leer estas letras tan "peculiares" que Alfred canta y con las que Arthur enloquece como un niño ^/^

* * *

**_Capitulo I:__ Fever_**

Ahí va el,  
Mi chico camina muy lento  
Tan sexual… Tic-tac toe  
Si, se ambos sabemos  
Que aun no es el momento  
¿Pero serias mío?

Nunca llegamos demasiado lejos  
Solo tú y yo en el bar  
Un 'mènage à trois'  
Tal vez..

¿Serias mío?  
¿Serias mío?

¿Serias mío?

¿Serias mío?

Oh, cariño  
Enciende las luces, tú mama no esta en casa  
Estoy arto de acostarme solo  
Hey Con esta fiebre, fiebre  
Yeah, lo quiero todo  
Quiero tenerte para mi solo  
Darte fiebre, fiebre

Ahí va  
Sigues sacudiendo mi alma  
Porque cariño  
Na-na-nadie  
Me co-co-noce  
Ni puede encontrarme  
Es tiempo que seas mio  
Metámonos en tu auto  
Solo, tú yo y las estrellas  
Va a ser como un 'mènage à trois'

Tal vez..

¿Serias mío?

¿Serias mío?

¿Serias mío?

¿Serias mío?

Oh, cariño  
Enciende las luces, tu mama no esta en casa  
Estoy harto de acostarme solo  
Hey, Con esta fiebre, fiebre  
Yeah, lo quiero todo  
Quiero tenerte para mi solo  
Darte fiebre, fiebre

Yeah (x10)

Tu, amor oh mi amor  
Eres mio  
Mio

Oh, cariño  
Enciende las luces, tu mama no esta en casa  
Estoy harto de acostarme solo  
Hey, Con esta fiebre, fiebre  
Y no me la puedo sacar  
Oh, cariño  
Enciende las luces, tu mama no esta en casa  
Estoy harto de acostarme solo  
Hey Con esta fiebre, fiebre  
Yeah, lo quiero todo  
Quiero tenerte para mi solo  
Darte fiebre, fiebre  
Yeah

···

**_Capítulo II: Addicted_**

He oído que estas bien  
Pero quiero que sepas  
Soy un idiota

Soy un adicto a ti  
No puedo pretender que no me importa  
Cuando no piensas en mi?

¿Tú crees que me merezco esto?

Trato de hacerte feliz pero sin embargo te fuiste

Yo estoy tratando de olvidar a esto  
Soy un adicto a ti  
Pero te quiero y te necesito  
Soy un adicto a ti  
Ahora se acabo  
No puedo olvidar lo que dijiste  
Y yo nunca quisiera hacer esto de nuevo

Rompecorazones

Desde el día en que te conocí  
Y después de todo lo que pasamos  
Yo sigo siendo un idiota  
Sigo siendo un adicto a ti  
Pienso que sabes que es verdad  
Correré mil kilómetros para llegar a ti

¿Crees que me merezco esto?

Trate de hacerte feliz  
Hice todo lo que pude  
Solo para tenerte  
Pero sin embargo te fuiste

¿cuanto tiempo estaré esperando?  
Hasta el fin del tiempo  
Yo no se porque sigo esperando  
No puedo hacerte mío

Romprecorazones!  
Soy adicto a ti.

···

**_Capítulo III:__ Inside of you_**

Parece tan obvio

Que hay algo entre nosotros  
Juro que puedo sentirlo.

Desde el otro lado de la habitación  
Entonces, ¿Puedo preguntarte esto?  
No es necesario avanzar, señorita  
Pero creo que me mataría  
Si nunca supiera

¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer  
Para estar dentro de ti?  
Para estar dentro de ti,

Por que me encanta la forma en la que te mueves  
Cuando estoy dentro de ti  
Cuando estoy dentro de ti

Solo pregunta y lo haré  
Cualquier cosa que quieras  
No hay limite  
Hasta donde sea iré...  
Y estoy seguro que puedo pretender  
Que soy un caballero  
Pero antes de empezar  
Solo tengo que saber...,

Solo tengo que saber  
Solo tengo que saber...

¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer  
Para estar dentro de ti?  
Para estar dentro de ti  
Por que me encanta la forma en la que te mueves.

Cuando estoy dentro de ti  
Cuando estoy dentro de ti...

Por ahora voy a jugar al juego  
Y estoy esperando tu próximo movimiento  
Pero tengo que decir  
Que yo nunca pierdo…

¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer  
Para estar dentro de ti?  
Para estar dentro de ti

¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer  
Para estar dentro de ti?  
Para estar dentro de ti

Por que me encanta la forma en la que te mueves.

Cuando estoy dentro de ti

Cuando estoy dentro de ti  
Cuando estoy dentro de ti...

* * *

¡Y hasta aqui! (: Disfruten con las letras, ¡Actualizare pronto o borraré todas las imagenes Usuk de mi pc y de mi movil! -Eso es peor que una tortura medieval ;u; -

Goodbye~~! (:


End file.
